Will
Will & Grace 2 is an upcoming 2012 romantic comedy film, a sequel to ''Will & Grace'' which were based onto the hit TV show with the same title, scheduling for June 15, 2012 release. Production Development Due to the film's box office success, Warner Bros is currently in works on releasing a sequel, with filming beginning sometimes in 2011 for summer 2012 release, titled as Will & Grace 2.Will & Grace sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved July 4, 2010. It was said that it will be shot in The Bahamas for scenes of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen goes on their vacation. It also said that Tom Verica will reprise his role as Danny for the film. On July 9, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. set the film's release date to June 22, 2012, with filming beginning in August of next year, same production for this 2010 film.Wiki News/Will & Grace 2 set for June 22, 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. On June 24, 2010, it was confirmed by the producers of the TV show, Will & Grace that the sequel will be theatrical release like the previous film.Will & Grace 2 reported. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. The film's release date reported an earlier June 15, 2012 release, a week ahead of its original release to avoid competion against Disney and Pixar's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_(2012_film) Brave].Will & Grace 2 Moves Up One Week Early. Retreived May 16, 2012. Casting Again, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Within that, Michael Angarano, who didn't appear from the previous film, is set to return as Elliott.Michael Angarano returns for Will & Grace 2. Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. Blake Brown said that he's in "possibility" to make his return as Greg like he appeared from the TV show and previous film.Can Blake Brown returns for Will & Grace 2? Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. It was reported that Robert Pattinson is originally going to appear in the film as himself for the scene where he attends a world premiere, but will be playing as a character Ben instead.Robert Pattinson Stars in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. However, Lady Gaga will appear as herself.Lady Gaga To Guess Star in Will & Grace 2. Retreived May 16, 2012. Sarah Jessica Parker will play as Will Truman's ex-girlfriend from high school Liz Prescott, who is to be Grace Adler's rival because she is jealous that she's going to make a move on him.Sarah Jessica Parker to star in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Kirsten Dunst will play as her daughter Amy.Kirsten Dunst Guess Stars in Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Blake Brown reprises his role as Greg, Jack's young friend who helped him trying to be bisexual.Blake Brown Returns for Will & Grace 2. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Tiffany Evan will play as Greg's love interest.Will & Grace 2 Casting. Retrieved May 16, 2012. Filming Filming begins on July 25, 2011, taking place in Los Angeles, California. The main place will be taking place in Hawaii for Jack and Karen's wedding as well as their vacation.Will & Grace Sequel To Shot in Hawaii? Retrieved July 31, 2011. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob *Kirsten Dunst as Amy Prescott *Sarah Jessica Parker as Liz Prescott *Robert Pattinson as Benjamin Green *Michael Angarano as Elliot *Aimee Teegarden as Amanda *Eva Longoria as Emily *Lady Gaga as Herself * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg * Tiffany Evans as Brittany *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney *Bernadette Peters as Gin Release On November 7, 2011, the film's teaser trailer was released. On May 2012, MPPA confirmed the film a PG-13 rating for sexual contact.Will & Grace 2 Gets PG-13 Rating. Retrieved May 15, 2012. References External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Will-Grace-2/272912952786937 Will & Grace 2 Official Website on Facebook] *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Box Office Mojo Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, Calofornia Category:Films shot in the Bahamas Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Will & Grace